My Only Family
by drummajor15
Summary: Takes place right after the wedding in 10x12. Alex and Jo deal with the aftermath of Alex's father and everything else that comes there way. Lots of Jolex, fluff and some not so fluffy moments! My first Grey's Fic.
1. News

**Okay so I love Jo and Alex, they are one of my favorite couples on the show and I have been toying around with the idea of writing a fic about them, and then after Thursday's amazing Jolex scene that totally made my night I decided to write this. Plus it gives me something to do while I wait until February 27****th****, which is an incredibly long 74 days away. This is my first Grey's fic, so bear with me. This is going to start the night after the wedding and continue from there, and they don't know what happened to Alex's dad yet.**

**Chapter 1: News**

Alex and Jo were sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching some television, just enjoying being with each other. "Hey Alex, can I ask you a question?" Jo asked breaking the silence between the two.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Alex answered truthfully looking at Jo.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about us being together forever, and that we're a family?" Jo asked, forcing the last words out of her mouth.

Alex looked at her a bit concerned. "Of course, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it's just that well no one's ever called me family before, and I just never thought it would happen." Jo answered looking away from Alex.

"Hey," Alex said as he reached a hand out and turned Jo's head to look at him. "I meant every single word that I said, I love you and you are my family the only family that I'll ever need because you're amazing and beautiful and I can't imagine my life without you." Alex said as he wiped a tear from Jo's eye.

"I love you too." Jo said as she leaned in and kissed Alex square on the lips. Alex returned the kiss, and before long they were intensely making out on the couch, and just as things were getting heated Jo's phone rang. 'You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she reached for her phone. "Wilson," she answered as Alex continued to kiss up and down her neck. Jo giggled and tried to push him away. "Yeah, yeah he's right here." She said her voice becoming serious as she pushed Alex away and sat up. "Ah yeah, we'll be right there." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What's up princess, and where are we going?" Alex asked.

"The hospital, there's been a complication, with ah your father." Jo said reluctantly.

"He's not my father, and I don't care about any complications, he's just some stupid junkie." Alex said not wanting anything to do with the man.

"Alex, he had a massive MI, Shane and Leah opened him up, and then Dr. Webber came in to help, but Alex," Jo explained before being cut off by Alex.

"Stop I don't care he isn't my family, you are and you here with me, so I don't care what happens to anyone else." Alex said as he sprang up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Alex please, we have to go," Jo said as she got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"No we don't I don't care about him, we don't have to go!" Alex said raising his voice slightly.

"Alex stop, don't yell at me, you have to go to sign the paper work, so they can send his body to Florida, that's all you don't have to see him, just a few signatures and we can leave, and it will be over and we never have to deal with him again. Okay?" Jo asked as she crossed the room and took Alex's hand in hers.

"Fine, let's just go and get this over with," Alex said as he headed for the door, Jo grabbed the car keys and followed after him.

They rode in silence the whole way to the hospital, their hands locked the whole time. When they got to the hospital Jo and Alex walked in hand in hand and headed for the surgical floor, where they were met by Richard, "Alex I'm real sorry, I did everything I could , but it was too late." He explained.

"Look, I don't care I made my peace and said goodbye, just let me sign the release so he can go back to his family and I can be done with him." Alex said gripping Jo's hand just a bit tighter.

"Here you go, do you want to see him?" Webber asked though he knew the answer.

Alex shook his head and signed the forms before handing them back. "You good to go, thanks Alex, I talked to Owen and he said you could take a few days off if you wanted to."

"I'm fine, tell Hunt I'll be back tomorrow." Alex said as he and Jo walked away. "Hey since I'm here I'm going to quick check on Cody, you want to come with me?" Alex asked as the headed toward Peds post-op.

"Ahh you go check on him, I'm going to see if Stephanie's here, I should see how she's doing." Jo answered.

"Okay I'll meet you in the lounge, in like half an hour?" Alex asked as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Okay," Jo said with a smile, she then pecked Alex on the lips and bored the elevator.

Alex walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room where Cody was, his dad asleep in a chair by his bedside, still holding the boy's hand. He quietly entered the room, and checked Cody's sats, they were all normal, he was going to check his reflexes but thought it would be better to let him sleep, and wait until the morning.

Alex did one last check before slipping back out of the room. He walked over to the nurses' station, and made the adjustments to Cody's chart. "Karev, how are you?" A women asked.

Alex turned and shrugged when he saw Arizona standing across from him. "Fine," Alex said flatly not wanting to get into a conversation. "Why are you here? You were a brides maid, shouldn't you be with Kepner or something?"

"Well seeing as she didn't actually get married, there isn't really a bride anymore, so no. And Callie got called in on a trauma so I figured why not check on my patients." Arizona explained. "Hey so I ah heard about your dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, he wasn't much of a father, so it's not a big deal." Alex said coldly.

"Alex he was your family you-"

"No he wasn't my family, he wasn't there, and you don't get it because your dad was around, and he is you family. He's a junkie who wasn't around, so he's not my family!" Alex said firmly before walking off to go find Jo.

Jo looked at her watch and realized that it had been nearly two hours since she had left Alex, _Shit _she thought. She hadn't really planned on finding Stephanie, she had something else that she needed to do, but then she had run into Stephanie in the bathroom. She was crying, which was something that Jo never thought she would see, and Jo knew that she couldn't just ignore her friend. So she spent two hours consoling her friend as she cried about Jackson being the one and how she didn't know how this could happen. "Hey Steph, you should go get some rest." Jo said as she stood up and offered a hand to her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I should, what time is it anyway?" She asked as she dried her eyes.

"Almost 1:30, we have rounds on four hours." Jo said, cringing at the thought, she was going to be dead on her feet tomorrow.

"Shit, thanks Jo for being here tonight, but uh could you maybe not tell anyone this happened?" Stephanie asked not wanting the whole hospital to know how pathetic she was.

"I never even saw you." Jo said as she left her friend in the bathroom.

Jo walked through the halls of Grey + Sloan, until she reached the attending's lounge. The lounge was mostly empty except for a few overnight attendingas and Alex. Jo looked at Alex asleep on the couch, and felt bad, she was supposed to be here almost two hours ago. She walked over to the couch, and knelt down next to Alex "Hey, Alex." Jo said as she gently shook his shoulder.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, and a small smile grew on his face when he saw Jo. "Hey, you're late." Alex said as he sat up, and stretched out all the kinks he had acquired from sleeping on the couch.

"I know I'm sorry, Stephanie was having a rough night, but you didn't hear that from me." Jo said remembering that she had promised not to tell anyone.

"Edwards will get over it," Alex said "So you have to back here in like four hours, do you just want to stay here?"

"Yeah, we can just sleep in the on call room." Jo agreed, as she took Alex's hand and helped him off the couch.

Alex stood up and wrapped his arms around Jo, and held her for a few moments. "I love you Jo." Alex whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Jo said. Alex let her go and then wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulders, and the two headed for the closest on call room. "Hey when you said that stuff about us maybe having kids, do you want kids?"

"Well I don't know, I mean I never really thought about it. I'm good with other people's kids, but I don't know if it being mine would make it different. I think that we could do it, why?" He answered as they reached the empty on call room.

"I was just wondering I guess, the whole thing kind of scares me, I never really had a mother, so I don't know if I would know what to do." Jo admitted as they laid down on one of the bottom bunks, Alex behind Jo with his back to the wall, and Jo curled up in front of him.

"Where's all this coming from? I don't need children Jo, if you don't want them. And we have time to discuss these things." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around the front of her.

"So you don't want kids then?" Jo asked.

Alex heard a slight worry in Jo's voice, and knew something was up. "I didn't say that, I would love to have kids but not until you're ready, and if you're never ready that's okay with me."

"Alex, I ah," Jo said a little unsure about how to say what she was about to say. "I'm pregnant."

**Alright there is the first chapter, let me know what you think! There will probably more of the other characters in later chapters, but I just wanted to focus on Jo and Alex for this chapter.**


	2. Working

**Thanks for all the reviews they were really great, and because they were so wonderful I decided to write the second chapter for this instead of my overdue final paper, so lucky you guys!**

**Chapter 2: Working**

Jo laid there silently waiting for a response from Alex. _Oh no he must be mad, I know he said he wanted kids but I guess he was just saying that, _Jo thought to herself when she stilled received no reply. "Alex look it's okay you don't have to say anything," She said to him as she turned to face him. Much to her surprise Alex was fast asleep, and hadn't heard a single word that she's said. Jo smiles to herself, and then kisses Alex before resting her head on his chest and falling asleep.

Jo woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, and an empty bed. She furrowed her brow and began to feel around for her phone, when she finally reached it she was shocked to see that it read 8:51. _Shit! _She thought as she jumped out of the bed, almost hitting her head on the top bunk. It wasn't until she was out of the bed that she discovered the source of the smell. There on the ground next to the bunk was a cup of coffee and a note.

_Jo,_

_ I didn't want to wake you this morning, so I let you sleep._

_ You're on my service today so don't worry about rounds, _

_ but I have a tumor resection in a 6 year old at 9, so you_

_ better be up. _

_ Love you,_

_ Alex _

Jo smiled as she finished reading the note and smiled, _I really do have the bet boyfriend ever, _she thought as she tucked the note in her pocket and picked up the cup of coffee. She tossed the coffee in a trash can outside the on call room, and then grabbed a cup of decaf from the coffee cart in the lobby, before making her way up to Peds.

"Hey stranger," Jo said when she located Alex.

"Hey sleepy head," Alex quipped back as he made is way over to Jo, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Jo said with a smile as Alex kissed her.

"Well I'm glad that you've finally found someone who isn't crazy or riddled with cancer, and that has yet to be run over or shot at, I don't need to see that." Cristina said as she walked over to the nurses' station.

"Leave me alone Yang." Alex said as he and Jo broke apart. "How are baby Nathan's stats?"

"He's still stable, so that's good, but I still don't think he is out of the woods." She replied.

"Good that means that soon enough you will be back to cardio, and I won't have to deal with you lurking around in Peds." Alex said with a chuckle.

"And yet I will still have the risk of seeing you and Wilson sucking face in some other part of the hospital. Lucky me!" She said as she walked away.

"Why is she so cranky all the time?" Jo question when Cristina was finally out of ear shot.

"She isn't a bad person, you just have to get to know her, she can be very caring." Alex explained

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it," Jo said with an eye roll. "So when do you get off tonight?"

"Umm well my last surgery is at 4, so without complications, and any crazy traumas I say 10, you on call tonight?"

"Nope, tomorrow and seeing as your my attending, we should be done at the same time." She said as she moved closer to Alex.

"Hmmm fancy that," He replied as he wrapped his arm around Jo's waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"Get to work!" Yang yelled from down the hall, causing both Alex and Jo to chuckle.

"Hey you want to see something before you prep William for surgery?" Alex asked as he grabbed Jo's hand, and pulled her down the hall until they were both standing in front of Cody's room.

"That's Cody, I've seen him before." Jo said, there was nothing she could see that had changed since she saw him yesterday.

"Watch," he said as he nodded to Cody.

Jo smiled when she saw the tiniest twitch of Cody's big toe. "He's gaining function." She said.

"Yup, turns out his father didn't paralyze him after all, now enough of this go get Weepy Willy ready for surgery."

"Alex Karev, the boy is 6, has a tumor the size of a tennis ball on his liver, and is about to surgery, don't you think he has a reason to cry!" Jo scolded, even though she disapproved of his nicknames, they could be quite comical, and were always fitting.

"Yeah sure he can be upset, but he hasn't stopped crying since he got here two days ago, I had to hang and extra bag of fluids to keep him hydrated, it's a bit excessive." Alex defended.

"I suppose, but it still not nice," Jo said as she walked away.

Jo prepped William for his tumor resection, all the while trying her best to get him to stop crying, her attempts were in vain. "Are you sure you have to do the surgery today?" Mrs. Armstrong, William's mother asked. "He is still really scared."

"The sooner we do the surgery, the better otherwise the tumor might grow bigger and cause even more complications." Jo explained to the worried mother.

"Are you sure, I mean what's one more just let me get him to stop crying!" She begged, making her son only more upset.

"Mrs. Armstrong, I know you're worried, but Dr. Karev is an incredible surgeon and he will be able to help your son." Jo explained "And William, this whole thing is pretty scary huh?"

"Mhmm," William whimpered.

"Dr. Karev he has been a doctor since before you were even born, so he's had lots of time to get really good at fixing little boys. And you know what else Dr. Karev is really good at?" Jo asked.

"What?" William asked his crying turning into just a few whimpers.

"Telling jokes," Jo said as a smile grew on her face.

"Really! Does he tell really funny ones?" William asked, and Jo swore she almost saw a smile grace William's lips.

"The funniest!" Jo exclaimed.

"Will he tell me one?" William asked, no longer crying.

"I don't know, he only tells them to his favorite patients, but I think he likes you, so next time you see him why don't you ask him." Jo said.

"No way!" William said, like he had never heard a joke before, or that he couldn't believe that his doctor knew funny jokes.

"Yes way, now I'm going to go tell Dr. Karev that you're all ready for surgery and then I'll come back to get you." Jo explained as she left the boys room. She then made her way to the attending's lounge, where she knew Alex would be.

"Hey is Weepy Willy ready for surgery?" Alex asked when he spotted Jo.

"You can't call him that anymore, he isn't crying." Jo answered.

"How'd you swing that one Wilson?" Cristina asked from across the room. "I've heard that kid crying from down the hall for days."

"I have my ways," Jo said "I just told him that Alex was a really good joke teller."

"You did what? I don't know any jokes!" Alex said.

"Well he's ready for surgery, and I told him that if he asked you would tell him one so here." Jo said tossing Alex a piece of Laffy Taffy. "Now let's go, William's waiting."

"You're dead Wilson," Alex called after her as he quickly read the jokes on the wrapper.

Alex and Jo were pushing William's gurney down the hall toward the O.R., when William finally asked Alex to tell him a joke. "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," replied William.

"Because he was feeling crumby!" Alex said.

Much to his surprise the boy began laughing hysterically, Alex smiled and the looked up at Jo and mouthed the words thank you. Jo just shrugged and wheeled William into the O.R., while Alex headed into the scrub room. "See I told you Dr. Karev knew some really funny jokes." Jo said to William as the moved him to the operating table.

"That one was really funny," William agreed. "Do you think he will tell me another one?" William asked.

"Well let me go ask him," Jo answered as she headed into the scrub room. "William has requested another joke before he goes under." Jo informed Alex.

"What am I now a stand-up comic?" Alex asked.

"Just tell the kid a joke, it makes him happy," Jo explained, she then watched as Alex walked into the O.R. and told William another corny Laffy Taffy joke. William laughed as hard as he had the first time, and Alex walked back into the scrub room.

"You know that kid's going to expect me to tell him a joke every time I go in to check on him, all thanks to you." Alex said to Jo, faking madness.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to get you a whole bag of Laffy Taffy." Jo said with a smile on her face.

"You know if I didn't love you so much, I'd be really mad right now." Alex warned, but Jo could see that he was smiling behind his scrub mask.

Jo chuckled and made her way into the O.R., Alex following close behind. The two began operating, and everything was going smoothly, until about have way through the surgery. "Hey Jo you doing okay?" Alex asked, when he noticed that Jo had become quiet and her forehead was sweating.

"Ah yeah I'm fine" She replied, but avoided looking up at Alex.

"Are you, you don't look so good." Alex said, and Jo could hear the concern building in his voice.

"Oh gee thanks," Jo answered, avoiding the question.

"Hey Jo look at me." Alex said, and waited as Jo tentatively looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay you look kind of sick."

"I'm-"But before Jo could finish her sentence she turned and raced out of the O.R.

"Jo!" Alex called after her as he watched her leave through the scrub room. "Hey Jo come back!"

Alex wanted more than anything to drop what he was doing and chase after her, but he was half way through his tumor resection and had to stay. "Could someone please go check on Dr. Wilson?" Alex asked his scrub team, but before any of them could leave Jo reappeared in the scrub room, looking paler than before. "Dr. Wilson are you alright?" Alex asked, knowing that she didn't look fine at all.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jo replied not wanting to mention the fact that she had just puked her guts out in the hall trash can.

"I think that I can finish up here, if you need a break." Alex offered.

"I don't need a break." Jo said sternly, she knew that Alex was just worried, but she was fine and he would understand soon enough.

Alex sighed, he knew Jo and he knew that she was very stubborn and she wouldn't be taking a break. He knew that if he really wanted to he could pull rank and kick her out of the O.R., but he figured that keeping her here was the best way to keep an eye on her. "Fine, then get back in here and hold this retractor."

Jo sighed, thankful that Alex didn't push the subject, she didn't want to tell him in front of all these people, but she really didn't want to have to miss this surgery, she knew she'd be doing enough of that in a few months. They finished the surgery and where wheeling William to post-op before Alex said something, "Hey so what happened back there? Why did you just run out like that?"

"I think I might have ate something at the wedding that didn't sit right, I felt a little sick, but I'm fine now I promise." Jo said, looking Alex straight in the eye.

"If you say so, but why didn't you just say something." Alex questioned.

"Oh yeah what 'Sorry I had to puke my guts out in the hallway real quick but I'm fine now' I wasn't just going to say that in front of a whole O.R. of people."

"I guess, but you're sure you're fine now?" Alex confirmed.

"Yes, it was a one-time thing," Jo said just as they were arriving in post-op.

"Okay, well why don't you get William settled in here, and I'll go get his mother." Alex said before heading off for the waiting room.

Jo and Alex worked together for the rest of the day. No major traumas came in so they were able to start their last surgery on time, and leave when they were done. "It's going to be so nice to finally go home." Jo said while they were scrubbing out.

"Yeah I feel like we've been here for days." Alex agreed.

"Well, we kind of have, I mean what we left here for like 6 hours yesterday to go to a disastrous wedding, and then were home for a few hours before we got called back." Jo said.

"Well then I guess we better leave as soon as we can, before this place sucks us back in." Alex said, before grabbing Jo and ushering her out of the scrub room and down the hall to grab there things. Jo giggled at Alex's silliness, but went along with it a hurried to grab her things and leave.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Alex asked Jo in the car on the way back to his house.

"What?" Jo asked a little taken back by the question, she knew that it was only a week and a half until Christmas, but they hadn't really discussed the upcoming holiday.

"Well Christmas is in like twelve days and you still haven't told me what you want." Alex explained as he turned onto their street.

"I don't know, what do you want?' Jo questioned him back.

"I don't want anything I have everything that I need." Alex said taking Jo's hand.

"Well I don't really need anything either, I have you, and besides we don't even have a Christmas tree." Jo said.

"Oh we don't?" Alex asked as he led Jo into the house. "Close your eyes." He said putting his hands over her face.

"Alex what are you doing?" Jo asked as he led her through the house.

"TaDa!" Alex said reveling, a scrawny little Christmas tree.

"Alex when did you get this, and why does it look like that?" Jo asked referring to its small, almost pathetic size.

"I got it this morning, while you were sleeping, and its 12 days before Christmas so the choices were a bit slim." Alex explained.

"I love it!" Jo said with a smile, "Are we going to decorate it?" Jo asked noticing the tree's lack of decorations.

"Well of course," Alex said picking up bags that contained colorful lights and ornaments. "I had Meredith pick these up and drop them off when she got off."

"You really are amazing," Jo said as she grazed her lips over his. She then grabbed a box of lights and began to wrap them around the tree. Alex watched as Jo began the decorating the tree, _how could I get do lucky_, he thought to himself. "Hey are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get your butt over here and help me?" Jo asked pulling Alex out of his thoughts.

"Of course I am," Alex said as he walked over to the tree and helped Jo.

They both continued to decorate the tree with the lights, garland, and ornaments that Meredith had gotten them. They had just finished putting the last ornament on the tree, when Jo noticed one more ornament at the bottom of the back, she picked it up and smiled, before handing it to Alex.

"Leave it to Grey, getting all sentimental." Alex said as he looked at the hart shaped ornament that read 'Couple's First Christmas 2013'.

"It's cute," Jo said as she placed it on the tree. "Besides we'll have to get one that says baby's first Christmas next year anyway."

Jo stood with her back toward Alex, well she hung the ornament. "Wh-What? Why?" Alex asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Jo turned slowly turned around, and smiled when she saw Alex's face. "I'm pregnant."

"Really, like are you sure?" Alex asked.

Jo's smile fell, "Yeah I'm sure I took a test yesterday, and then I did a blood test last night."

"Jo, I can't, I just-" Alex stumbled, unable to find the words he was trying to say.

"Look, its fine Alex, I know you said that stuff yesterday, but I can do this on my own, I don't need any-" But before she could finish Alex's lips crashed against hers.

"Stop, I told you I meant every word that I said, this is so amazing, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now! This is what you want right?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I know now that this is exactly what I want, with the man that I love." Jo said, happier than she had ever been.

Jo and Alex spent to rest of the night curled up together, happier than either of them had ever been.

**Well there you have it Chapter 2, thank you guys again for all the great reviews that are always appreciated!**


	3. Christmas

**Okay so I seriously rewrote this chapter 3 times, that's why it took so long for this to happen haha, but I think that I've got this where I want it. And truthfully what happens in this chapter wasn't really part of the plan for this story, but it kind of developed and I think I like where I'm going to go with this. Let me know what you think! Oh and I'm not a medical professional, so don't expect the medicine to be perfectly accurate.**

**Chapter 3: Christmas **

Alex and Jo spent the next week blissfully happy. They had decided not to tell anyone about the baby until after the first ultrasound, which they had scheduled for January 5th. So they had spent this time just being happy for themselves, and to make things even better Alex and Jo had both somehow managed to get Christmas off.

"So tell me again how you don't have to work on Christmas, I mean Arizona is off because she has Sophia and Callie, so wouldn't that mean you would be working then?" Jo question at lunch.

"Normally yes, but the hospital decided last month to hire a new pediatric surgeon, and seeing as he's the new guy he has to work Christmas." Alex explained as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What, when did this happen? How long have I been out of peds?" Jo questioned.

"Well they had interviews right before Thanksgiving, and the guy had to give two weeks at his last job, so he didn't start until last week." Alex answered as he grabbed a grape from Jo's plate.

"Hey hands of my plate," Jo scolded as she leaned in closer to Alex, "I'm eating for two now, so no more stealing my food."

"You don't know that you're only eating for two, you could be eating for three, four, or even five. You could be having quadruplets." Alex joked.

"So help me if there is more than one child in there you are never laying another finger on me!" Jo responded.

"Well if you're having quadruplets you'll get so big I won't want to touch you." Alex quipped back, with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"You're such a jerk!" Jo said as she swatted him in the arm with her napkin, "I'm going to get big enough with one."

"And you will be just as beautiful as the day I met you," Alex said. "Then again maybe not."

"What?!" Jo exclaimed in disbelief.

"What you'll be even hotter, which I find hard to believe right now, because you are so damn hot, but it'll happen." Alex commented as he leaned in and kissed Jo.

"You amaze me with your ability to make me love you more and more every day." Jo said as she stared into Alex's eyes.

"Oh gag me!" Cristina said as she put her tray down at their table, Meredith not far behind her. "Do you guys ever get a room?"

"Shut up Yang, you're just jealous because you're not getting any." Alex shot back, as he and Jo moved apart.

"Okay enough you two, Alex what are you doing on Christmas?" Meredith asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, Jo and I both have off so we were going to spend the day drinking egg nog and making fun of sappy Christmas movies." Alex said as he took Jo's hand under the table.

"Oh sounds like a happy Evil Spawn Christmas," Cristina said as she took a bite of salad.

"Do you ever say anything nice?" Alex asked?

"Sometimes, but you just make it so easy." Cristina confessed.

Alex was about to make some smart ass remark to get back at her when is pager went off. He glanced down at it and saw that he was being paged to the pit. He stood up before looking over at Jo, "Hey Yang my intern went home sick, mind if I steal Wilson?" He asked.

"Ehh go for it." She replied.

Jo got up and headed for the pit with Alex. When they got to the elevator Alex and Jo were both glad to see it empty. They climbed on and watched as the doors slowly closed, and as soon as they shut Alex and Jo pinned against the wall. They feverishly felt every inch of each other as fast as they could, but it was only a few seconds until they heard the ding, announcing that they had arrived. They pulled apart and straightened their clothes just before the doors opened.

"Hey, who paged me?" Alex asked at the nurses' station.

"Incoming trauma, 9 month old girl, parents say she fell down the stairs." The nurse said, knowing that the odds that the child had actually fallen down the stairs, at least on accident, were slim to none. "They're about five minutes out."

"Thanks," Alex said, as he walked away.

"Can you believe this?" Jo asked as she was tying the back of Alex's hospital gown. "How does a 9 month old baby fall down the stairs?" Jo questioned, and Alex could hear the anger in her voice.

"People are horrible Jo, if this is too much for you…" Alex trailed off as he placed his coat over her shoulders.

"I'm fine, it's just good to know that we can try and help her. And I'm glad to be away from Dr. Yang." Jo replied truthfully.

"Cristina is not that bad." Alex defended.

"Alex she doesn't let me scrub in, like ever, I'm always doing her scut, or running her errands." Jo complained.

"She does that to all her interns." Alex said.

"No she doesn't, Shane is always doing these amazing procedures, Stephanie practically did a whole valve replacement by herself last week, and even Leah got to assist on a trauma." Jo said, proving her point.

"She's only doing it because she likes you," Jo gave Alex a questioning glance. "Look a lot of this have happened here, a lot of our friends have died, or almost died, so she doesn't like to get close to people. That's why she is so mean, she doesn't want to get attached because she likes you." He explained as he gave her a quick kiss.

"That makes no sense, yet it explains everything," Jo commented.

"I know you just have to muddle through it, eventually she will give up." Alex confessed. "Once she sees that I'm going to keep you around for a while," Alex said with a small smile.

"I love you." Jo said as the ambulance pulled up.

Alex smiled at her as they both stepped up to greet the paramedics. "What have we got?" Alex asked as the back of the ambulance opened.

"Emma Johnson, 9 months old female, possible head and abdominal trauma following a fall down a flight of stairs." The paramedic explained.

Alex shook his head, as he got the history and vitals from the paramedic, and wheeled the baby into the trauma room. "Where are her parents?" Jo asked as the carefully moved the crying child onto the gurney.

"They're on their way, but ahh they don't look so good themselves." The paramedic said as she left the room.

Alex barked orders to the nurses in the room while he assessed the condition of little Emma. "They said she was 9 months old right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah chart says she was born March 16, 2013." A nurse said as she reviewed Emma's chart.

"She looks like she's six months old." Jo observed.

"She's dehydrated, underweight, and severely malnourished, I think she may have broken her right arm," Alex said as he continued to look the baby over. "Let's get her into the scanner, see what's going on inside." Alex said.

Just as they were leaving the trauma room Emma's parents came rushing in, "Oh God, Emma baby!" Her mother shouted when she spotted the baby. Alex immediately noticed that both of Emma's parents seemed to be strung out on something. "How is she doctor?" Emma's mother asked.

"Why don't you go get her scans, I'll talk to them." Alex said to Jo before addressing Emma's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, your daughter is very sick. We aren't sure what injuries she sustained from the fall, but she likely has some internal bleeding, and I think her arm is broken." Alex explained to Emma's parents, who seemed concerned about her condition, though Alex suspected they were to blame for this.

"Dr. Karev," Jo called out, motioning for Alex to look at the scans.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go check on Emma, I will let you know how she is as soon as I know." Alex said leaving Emma's parents in the E.R. "What's up?' Alex asked as he entered the room.

"There's free fluid in the abdomen, she has a right humorous fracture, an old femur fracture, and what looks like a healed cranial fracture, but there doesn't appear to be any new cranial damage." Jo explained as Alex studied the scans.

"How does a 9 month old have healed fractures?!" Alex asked appalled by the condition of the child.

"She clearly has parents who don't care about her." Jo answered as she looked out the window at the Johnson's.

"Though I'm inclined to agree with you let's not jump to any conclusions." Alex warned just as a nurse was walking in with Emma's lab work. Alex took it and looked it over before letting out a deep sigh. "She has no medical reason to be this small, all her labs came back normal. Jackie could you please book an O.R., and then call the police." The nurse nodded and made the calls.

"Let's go figure out what's bleeding in there, and call Ortho to come set her arm." Alex said to Jo before walking over to the gurney that held a whimpering Emma. "Hey sweet girl, we are going to fix you up real good." He said to her while stroking her check. "And we are going to make sure that no one hurts you anymore." Alex smiled when the baby cooed back at him, it was like she knew she was safe now.

Alex and Jo brought Emma up to the O.R. and began the surgery. As soon as Alex opened her up he knew that it didn't look good, "She has lost a lot of blood," He commented as he tried to find the source of the bleeding, while Jo suctioned.

"Damn it," Alex said when he finally found the source of Emma's bleeding. "It's coming from her kidney, damn it, damn it, damn it, there's too much damage here." Alex said as he tried desperately to repair the damaged organ.

"Can you repair it?" Jo asked though she knew that chances were that he couldn't.

"I don't think so, I'm going to have to remove it." Alex said glumly.

"But she has another one," Jo stated, as though reassuring herself that this wasn't something that would affect the child much in the long run.

"Yeah," Alex said as he removed Emma's kidney, he then went to check and make sure there was no damage to the other kidney.

"Oh no," Jo said, and Alex watched as she turned white as a ghost. "Alex that kidney isn't functioning much, if at all." Jo said quietly, almost like if she didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be real.

"Shit, well let's check for any more bleeders and close her up." Alex said knowing there was nothing that could be done, and that he wouldn't have done anything different if he'd known the status of her other kidney.

"So what happens now?" Jo asked as she checked for more bleeding.

"We close her up, monitor her kidney function, and looking at her remaining kidney, I say it lasts maybe two weeks, and once it fails we put her on dialysis." Alex answered.

"What about a transplant?" Jo questioned knowing that was Emma's best chance for survival.

"I'll call UNOS right away, but she won't be close to the top until the remaining kidney fails." Alex said as he began to close the baby's abdomen.

"Poor thing, she's been through things that most people don't go through in a life time, and she isn't even one." Jo said grimly.

"Yeah well life's tough, whatever." Alex said, wanting to forget that the world could be so cruel.

Jo looked up at him, but he didn't look up, in fact he hadn't looked at her at all during the surgery. She looked back down, she knew that this case struck a nerve with him.

"Are you going to talk to the parents?" Jo asked as they left the scrub room following surgery.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell them that their daughter is going to be just fine but she will need close monitoring and constant treatments, then I'm going to tell the police what we found on her scans, and hopefully they will be arrested, and never see that poor child ever again." Alex said, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Hey come here," Jo said grabbing Alex and pulling him into a nearby supply closet. "You okay?" Jo asked grabbing his hand.

"I just don't get it, she's nine months old Jo, what could she have done to deserve this?" Alex asked.

"It's horrible, I know and I feel the same way, we haven't even seen our baby yet and I already love him so much, and wouldn't let anything happen to him. And these people have this beautiful little girl and they treat her like shit, I get it. But Alex please don't do anything stupid, just tell them she will be fine, and walk away." Jo said knowing Alex well enough to know he was ready to hit something.

"Him?" Alex asked, and then smiled when Jo simply shrugged.

"Just a hunch," She said. "But stop changing the subject," Jo said taking Alex's face in her hands, so he was forced to look her in the eye. "That baby was dealt a shitty hand, but things will get better for her, and you hitting someone isn't going to make things better for anyone." Jo said know that Alex wouldn't think twice before hitting Emma's father, he reminded Alex too much of his own father.

"I won't, let's just go get this over with, so I never have to deal with those horrible people again." Alex said as he turned to leave the supply closet.

"Wait," Jo said grabbing Alex's arm. He turned around and was greeted by Jo's lips. He loved when she kissed him, it always made everything better.

"I love you, and I love our little baby." Alex said staring Jo in the eye, and he could see the same deep love reciprocated in her eyes. She smiled at him, and then kissed him one more time before leaving the closet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson," Alex said as he approached Emma's parents. They were fidgeting and sweaty and he knew that it had been awhile since they'd had a fix, and that they were be irritable. "Emma is out of surgery, she did have some internal bleeding, her kidney was damaged very badly, and we had no choice to remove it." Alex explained. "And her other kidney, isn't in the best condition,"

"She got a severe kidney infection when she was about three weeks old, it reduced function in her left kidney to about 50%, but the doctor said that her other kidney would compensate." Emma's mother explain.

Jo watched as Alex's face turned red his fists clenched at his side. "You knew she had a damaged kidney?" Alex asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah and she was fine until you took out the other one, so now that you've damaged our daughter, we'd like to take her home." Her dad said to Alex, like he was the monster.

"I damaged her?" Alex questioned in disbelief. "Emma just had major surgery, we had to replace half of her blood, because she 'fell down the stairs'. So either you weren't watching her because you were shooting up or trying to find your next fix, or she didn't actually fall down the stairs." Alex said, doing his best to not raise his voice, but Jo knew that he was going to lose control soon.

"How dare you?" Emma's mother said in disbelief, mostly because she knew that Alex was telling the truth. "We love our daughter, and we want to take her home." Emma's mother said matter-of-factly, like that was going to change Alex's mind.

"She can't go home," Alex said his voice slightly raised.

"Dr. Karev," Jo scolded, knowing this was only going to get worse.

Alex looked down at Jo, and then back up at Emma's parents, "Visiting hours are over for today," Alex lied but he didn't want to see them anymore tonight, "You are more than welcome to wait here for updates, but you can see her tomorrow morning at 8." Alex said before turning and walking away, Jo hot on his heels.

"But she's our baby, she needs to be home with us." Her mother called after him, clearly not understanding the severity of her daughter's condition.

"Well she can't go home anytime soon, I'm sorry." Alex said, over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Jo asked as she caught up to him.

"To find the police," Alex said, and then took off toward the nurses' station when he spied the officers he had called for.

Alex explained to the police offers the condition of Emma, as well as the new injuries she had come in with today. He also told them that he suspected drug use, the police agreed to talk to the parents and review the case. When they went to find Emma's parents Alex wasn't surprised to find that they had left, he gave the police their address and hoped that it was real.

"Can this day be over?" Jo asked as they headed back to check on Emma.

"Almost, we have to check up on Emma, and then I have to check on my other patients, and hand them over to the new guy." Alex said, grabbing Jo's hand, they normally didn't flaunt their relationship while they were working, but Alex needed to know Jo was there.

"Does this new guy have a name?" Jo chuckled.

"Ahh I think so it's like Fiddler or Fielder or something like that." Alex said, he then released Jo's hand as they entered Emma's room. "How is her arm?" He asked the Ortho resident.

"I set and cast it, she's young so it should heal in four to six weeks, and I don't foresee any permanent damage." She answered.

"Thanks, Tasha." Alex said as she left the room.

"You know her name," Jo commented as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

"And I knew her as an intern," Alex replied.

"Alex you didn't, is there anyone in this hospital that you haven't slept with?" Jo questioned.

"There's a few," He said as he looked over Emma's vitals. "She should be waking up soon." He commented while looking at her chart.

"Poor little thing, you think they'll find her parents?" Jo asked while rubbing the baby's stomach.

"I hope so, they deserve to rot in jail." Alex said. "I'm going to check on my other patients so we can get out of here, do you want to come with?"

"No I think I'll stay here, she's starting to wake up and she shouldn't be alone." Jo responded, smiling down at the baby.

"Okay I should be back in an hour tops." Alex said before leaving the room.

"Hey sweet girl," Jo said as the groggy baby opened her eyes. Emma looked around the room and began to cry when she realized she was someplace new. "Hey it's okay." Jo said softly in an attempt to comfort the child. When Emma continued to cry, Jo reached into the crib and carefully picked up the baby.

Jo sat down in a nearby rocking chair and began to rock Emma until she calmed down. Even after she had stopped crying Jo continued to rock the baby. She stared at the little girl in her arms and couldn't imagine someone ignoring her or hurting her. An hour passed and Jo still hadn't seen or heard from Alex, she figured something had happened with a patient, but knew that if he needed her he would page. After two hours holding the little girl in her arms a nurse came in and offered Jo a bottle, which she took and gave to Emma, and before long Emma was sleeping comfortably in Jo's arms. Jo looked at the child one more time and then yawned before dozing off herself.

Alex had just finished checking on all his patients when his pager went off. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said as he checked it and headed for the pit. A 14 year old with a heart condition was on his way in, he had collapsed at home.

When Alex arrived in the E.R. he found that Cristina had beat him there and had already assessed the patient. She informed him that the boy need surgery. Alex sighed and agreed to scrub in with Cristina. He sent Jo a text letting her know that he would be late, and that she should just crash in an on call room until he was done.

After 8 hours Alex and Cristina were finally done with the surgery, and Alex glanced at his watch. 2:27 a.m. is what it read, _shit¸ _he thought as he scrubbed out and headed down the hallway. He checked in every on call room, and found them all void of his girlfriend, "Hey have you seen Dr. Wilson?" Alex asked one of the nurses on his floor.

"Last I saw her she was in Emma Johnson's room." The nurse said, and Alex headed off in that direction.

Alex arrived at Emma's room and smiled when he peered inside. Jo was sleeping in the rocking chair with Emma asleep in her arms, _in a few months that will be our baby. _He thought as he stared at Jo, he then remembered the time, and figured that they better get going. He entered the room and quietly walked over to Jo. "Hey princess," He said placing a kiss on her head. "Jo," He said a bit loud and he gave her shoulder a shake.

"Huh?" Jo asked as she began to stir, "What time is it?" She asked as she took in her surroundings.

"Quarter to three, how long have you been in here?" He asked as Jo got up and carefully place Emma back into her crib.

"I never left." She answered as she look Alex's hand and they headed home.

Jo sat down on the couch next to Alex and handed him a cup of egg nog. "What are we watching?" Jo asked as she curled up next to him.

"Only the sappiest movie I have ever seen in my life," Alex said as he paced his arm over Jo's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "That guy there," Alex said motioning to a character on the screen. "He lives in that store, like he could do that without anyone knowing."

"Seriously?" Jo said with a chuckle at the absurdity.

"Yeah, and he's competing with that one to make the best window display, except he just lied to her so she would spend the night with him in the store." Alex explained, as they watched to two bicker.

"I really missed a lot," Jo commented as she set her cup on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Yeah well you only took half an hour in the shower, and then I think you must have made this egg nog from scratch," Alex joked.

Jo sapped him playfully on the chest, "Shut up, you were the one who didn't do the dishes, which means that I had to wash the glasses before I could use them, and then I couldn't find the egg nog, and I think the nutmeg could have been here when Meredith's mom bought this place."

"And you put it on my drink?" Alex questioned a bit worried.

"Yup," Jo said like it was no big deal, and then laughed when she saw the worried look on Alex's face. "Oh stop that, I knew you didn't have any so I picked some up on my way home yesterday."

Alex sighed, and then smiled back down at Jo, "Do we really have to watch this movie, I already know how it's going to end, and they will fall in love and make the display together and live happily ever after, blah blah blah."

"Have you seen this before?" Jo asked amazed that he knew the ending.

"No! that's just how all of these holiday love stories end." Alex said, like he was an expert.

"Well then Mr. I Hate Happy Endings, what do you want to watch?" Jo asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alex said as he turned the station. "Only the best Christmas movie ever made,"

"Oh yeah, what makes this movie so great?" Jo questioned.

"Well they play it nonstop for twenty four hours, which means it must be the best. Plus everyone knows that this is what Christmas is really like." Alex said, his eyes glued to _A Christmas Story_.

"You know what movie I always watched at Christmas time?" Jo asked.

"I thought you didn't have T.V. in your car Hobo Jo." Alex said, smirking at Jo.

"Shut up, it's not like I lived in a car my whole life!" Jo defended knowing that Alex loved to make fun of her. "When I was little, I would always watch _It's a Wonderful Life_, _and_ wonder what the world would be like if I wasn't there." Jo confessed.

"The world would be a dark hole without you," Alex said seriously.

"You have been watching too many sappy Christmas movies," Jo said brushing off Alex's comment.

"I don't know what my world would be like without you Jo, I mean I was really having a hard time when I met you." Alex said kissing the top of her head.

"Stop, I'm all hormonal, you're going to make me cry," Jo said as she held back tears.

"Fine, but I do have something for you." Alex said as he got up and walked over to his coat.

"I thought we agreed no gifts that we had everything we needed." Jo said, feeling guilty that she didn't get him anything.

"I know, but I bought this before we agreed." Alex said as he sat back down, handing her a small black box.

"Alex you didn't," Jo said her mouth going dry.

"No, trust me it's not that, I mean unless you want to," Alex rambled.

"Stop, I don't want to, at least not right now, especially after the disaster the last wedding we went to turned out to be, and you have some crazy exes that could show up and pull an Avery." Jo said, playing with the seam of the box.

"Good, it will happen though, one day. Now would you please open the box?" Alex asked, and watched anxiously as Jo opened the box.

"Alex, it's beautiful." Jo said as she stared at the gold pendent. It was a small circle with the words, I love you with all my heart, inscribed around the outside, and then there was a silver heart in the middle of the circle and two diamonds set in the middle of the heart.

"I saw it, and knew that I had to get it, and look at the back." Alex said motioning to the necklace.

Jo flipped over the circle and saw a small 'A' inscribed next to a small 'J'. Jo smiled and looked up at Alex, "This is amazing, I can't even tell you."

"And the jeweler said that we can add letters to the back, though if you're having quadruplets we may need to get a second necklace." Alex joked as he took the necklace from Jo and placed it around her neck. "Beautiful," Alex said as he stared at Jo.

"You won't be saying that in a few months when I'm six feet wide with quadruplets," Jo joked back.

Alex chuckled before taking Jo's face in his hands and kissing her with as much passion as he did that day it April's wedding. "This is best Christmas I've ever had," Alex confessed when he finally pulled away from Jo.

"I never thought that I would be happy on Christmas, I hated it growing up because I didn't have a family but now I do," Jo said.

Alex smiled at her, "Yes you do, you have me and our four children." Alex chuckled.

"I promise you Alex Karev if I am having more than one baby you and your super sperm are never coming near me again." Jo warned as they curled back up on the couch.

"I love you Alex," Jo said.

"I love you too," Alex said, and they spent the rest of the day just like that, together on the couch, happier than they'd ever been on Christmas before.

**Well there you have it! Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Realizations

**Okay so this took a little longer than I would have liked, but I was so busy with the holidays, and I started my second semester of college (which blows my mind just a little because that means I only have 6 semesters left!) Thanks you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it means a lot that so many people are reading this story! I also hope to write a few chapters this weekend so that I can post them even when I don't have time to write! Well now after the world's longest author's note here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Realizations **

Alex took Jo's hand as they sat down in the waiting room of Jo's doctor. Today was their first appointment, and Alex could tell that Jo was nervous. "Hey everything's going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about." Alex whispered in her ear as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I just have a feeling, like something isn't right," Jo said looking Alex in the eyes.

"Everything is perfect," Alex reassured her. "You are prefect, and the baby is going to be perfect, and we will all be perfect together."

"I know, I'll just be happy when the appointment is over and we know that for sure." Jo said as she repositioned her hand in Alex's.

"Josephine Wilson," A nurse called a short time later.

Jo and Alex stood up and made their way over to the nurse, "Follow me." She said as she led them to an exam room. She took Jo's vitals, weight, and height, and then handed Jo a gown. "You can put this on and Dr. Kolba will be in shortly." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Ugh, I hate these things," Jo said as she changed into the gown.

"I think it's a nice look for you," Alex joked.

"Ha-ha," Jo said sarcastically as she climbed onto the exam table. Alex smiled as he made is way over to Jo's side, he took her hand and then pushed his lips against hers, unfortunately their kiss was cut short by a knock on the door. "Come in," Jo said as she pulled away from Alex.

"Jo, how are you feeling?" Dr. Kolba asked, she was an averaged sized woman, about Alex's age with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Jo answered.

"Good, well the tests confirm that you are in fact pregnant," Dr. Kolba confirmed as she took a seat on a stool. "So what do you say we have a look?" She said as she prepared the ultrasound equipment.

The doctor positioned the wand, before turning to face the monitor screen. "Well I only see one baby in there," She said as she examined the screen.

"Good," Jo said with a chuckle, as she turned to Alex, who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. He smiled and looked down as her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Kolba asked.

"Yes!" Jo said excitedly, as she gripped Alex's hand.

Alex listened, as the room filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat, he smiled and then looked down at Jo who had tears in her eyes. "Alex," Jo said her voice full of joy, and worries that she'd had were gone.

"I know," He said knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Alright well everything looks good I'm going to estimate that you're 10 weeks along, so I'm going to estimate you're due date for July 24th, and since everything looks good I don't need to see you again until 18 weeks. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Kolba asked as she handed Jo and Alex a few printed ultrasound pictures.

"No I think we've got it all, thank you." Jo answered as she sat up.

"Alright then I'll see you in a couple months." She said as she left the room.

Jo changed back into her clothes and then placed her hand in Alex's as they left the exam room. They were about half way down the hall way when someone turned the corner and started walking towards them. They didn't think much of it until the person came closer and they could see who it was, "Karev," the person said, as soon as he realized who was coming at him. "Ahh and Jo," He said as a smile spread across his lips.

Alex and Jo both stopped, Alex taking a step in front of Jo to insure that his body was between him and the man in front of him, "No you don't get to talk to her, you lost that right the second you laid your hands on her." Alex said, as he stared at Jason Meyers.

"Hey man keep it down, the people here don't know about the..." Jason began as he looked around before leaning in a bit closer to Alex, causing him to push Jo just a little bit further behind him. "The…ah incident." He said quietly to insure that no one would hear him.

"What the new people that you work with don't know that you beat up a woman?" Alex said a bit louder.

"Hey man, I left I didn't press charges and I left, so I don't know who you think you are coming in here and bringing these things back up." Jason said, after making a quick sweep of his surroundings to make sure that no one heard what Alex said.

"You think this is something that you can just pretend never happened!" Alex said, taking a step closer to Jason, he was getting mad, and Jo could tell. "You think that you can hit a woman and then move on like it never happened! You think you can hit _Jo _and I'm just going to let it go?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

Jo took Alex's hand and tried to lead him away, "Come on Alex, he's not worth it," Jo begged as she tugged on his hand, Alex turned and locked eyes with his girlfriend, "Please Alex, let's just go, this is a happy day, don't let him ruin this." Jo pleaded, she wasn't one who begged often, but she knew Alex and she knew that if she didn't get him away from Jason soon he would hurt him. And the last thing that she needed right now was Alex arrested for assault.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Alex apologized, as he pressed his lips to Jo's. He smiled against her lips as he let the kiss linger a bit longer than they normally would, for one it helped to calm him down, and for two he knew that if he couldn't beat the shit out of Peckwell than kissing Jo in front of him was the next best thing. "Let's get out of here," Alex said when they pulled apart, he then look Jo's hand in his own and they walked away without another word to Jason Meyers.

When they got back to their car they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, "Are you okay?" Jo asked as she tried to take Alex's hand, but he pulled it away. "Alex stop, don't let this build up inside, don't block me out." Jo said, but Alex just sat there, eyes closed, fists clenched, and mouth shut. "Alex, look at me," Jo requested, getting frustrated when Alex wouldn't comply.

With still no response from Alex, Jo took his face in her hands and turned his head so that he was facing her. "Open your eyes, and look at me." She said, and Alex knew by the tone of her voice that she meant business, so he reluctantly opened his eyes. "Jason can't hurt me, okay? He's not going to touch me again, unless he has a suicide wish that is." Jo assured with a slight chuckle. "I think this might be one of the happiest day we have had together, and I don't want one encounter with some stupid douche to ruin that."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I really am, it's just that when I saw him, and then when he said your name, like-like nothing had happened," Alex said struggling to put words to his emotions. "I couldn't help it, and then he wanted to make sure no one knew what he did, and all I could think about was that night you showed up on my doorstep. That night, man that was a rough night because let me tell you wanted nothing more than to protect you." Alex said looking Jo straight in the eye, "Because I loved you, and then when you showed up all bruised I felt like I failed you."

Jo loved these moments, when Alex got emotional, they were so few and far between that when they happened she liked to soak them in, even if the circumstances were less than perfect. She herself had never been one to share her feelings, but there was something about Alex that made her want to, she could easily open up to him, well easier than she could to anyone else. It's a bit harder for Alex, and she knows that, she knows that he lives in fear, fear that because he loves her that something bad is going to happen to her. He is so worried about getting his heart broken again that it's hard for him to open up, and to be happy.

"Alex you can't feel like that, you can't live the rest of your life, the rest of our life together with that burden. I don't blame you, and I went a little crazy that night." Jo said as she linked her fingers with Alex's.

"That doesn't give him a right to hit you." Alex said, as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I know, and that's why I left, and came to you, because I knew that you would keep me safe." Jo explained as she rubbed her thumb over Alex's.

"I was so scared that night that he might die, I didn't know what I was going to do. I would have taken the blame for you, but I knew that you wouldn't let me, but by that point I knew that I wanted you." Alex said, still not looking back up at Jo.

"You're right, I wouldn't have let you take the fall for me, I was scared too, and I remember thinking the whole time I was at your house, that all I wanted was for you to come back and get me. I had this whole plan in my mind, that when you came back we would leave and go somewhere far away where they would never find us." Jo admitted. "But that didn't happen, and everything turned out perfect, I have you and you have me, and we both have this wonderful little surprise." Jo smiled as she took Alex's hand and placed it on her flat stomach.

Alex smiled and looked up at Jo, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jo replied as she leaned in and pushed her lips against Alex's.

"Well its only noon, and I don't have surgery until 3 so what do you say we go and get some real food," Alex asked as he started the car.

"Hmmm, I think the baby is hungry for a cheeseburger, mmm and French fries!" Jo said with a smile.

"A cheeseburger and fries it is then." Alex stated as he took off down the street toward a local diner.

Alex and Jo enjoyed a nice lunch together before returning back to the hospital. "Do you have any surgeries?" Alex asked as they walked through the doors of the hospital.

"Oh just a little brain surgery, Dr. Shepard and I are removing a Pituitary Tumor from a fifty-nine year-old lady at 4!" Jo said excitedly.

"When are you back on my service?" Alex asked as they got on the elevator.

"Ugh, not until next week, but maybe I can do some trading and make it back a bit sooner. How is Emma?" Jo asked. It had been three weeks since the infant had come on to the E.R. and Jo had become very attached to her young patient. Emma's parents had left the night she came in and never came back, the police had gone to their house, and there was no sign of anyone. Their house also showed no sign of having had a baby live there, except for a small pile of blankets in the corner of a bed room that the police assumed was where the child slept.

"She's doing fine, but her other kidney is hardly functioning, I'm putting in a catheter today so we can start dialysis next week." He explained as the elevator began to move.

"Today?" Jo asked a bit concerned, she knew that Emma was only a patient, but she felt for her because she too had been abandoned by her parents, and she felt bad because she knew what the baby's future would be. She tried to make up for it by showing her as much attention as she could, she figured that she might as well give her some attention before she was thrown into the foster care system.

"Yeah, she's my 3 o'clock surgery," Alex said looking down at Jo. "She's going to be fine, it's a simple catheter placement that will take me less than an hour." Alex assured, even though he knew that Jo knew all about the catheters they put in to preserve dialysis patients' veins. He also knew that she cared for the little girl more than she did most patients.

Jo glanced at her watch and then looked up at Alex. "There's still a half an hour until her surgery, and my surgery isn't until 4, so do you mind if I prep her?

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Alex agreed as the elevator arrived in the Peds floor. Jo smiled and followed Alex off the elevator to and headed straight for Emma's room, the room that she had visited almost every day for the past three week. Alex followed Jo to Emma's room, he loved watching Jo interact with the baby he felt like he was getting a sneak peek into the future.

Jo walked into the baby's hospital room and smiled as she laid eye on the sweet little girl sitting in the crib. "Hi Emma," Jo said in her 'happy baby voice' as Alex called it. Emma smiled and clapped her hands as Jo reached her crib. "How are you today?" She asked as she pushed her hand through the baby's short hair. "It's kind of a big day, you're going to get a little tube put in right here," Jo said as she ran her finger over Emma's tiny abdomen. She knew that Emma hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but it helped her to talk through the procedure. She was feeling nervous about the surgery, even though she knew that she shouldn't she was starting to get attached to Emma, she felt so bad for the child. She hadn't even been alive for a year, and she had been treated like shit, abandoned by her parents, and now need a new kidney, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. She felt like she had been through enough in her short life, and all she could think about was the struggles she had ahead of her, it just didn't seem fair.

"You don't have to worry though because your doctor, he's right there," Jo said as she picked up Emma and turned to face the nurses' station she knew Alex would be at. He thought that she didn't notice, but he always watched her when she was in Emma's room. "Yeah him, he is the best." Jo said with a smile as she put Emma back in her crib, much to Emma's despair. "I know sweetie, you just want someone to hold you, I know." Jo said in a calming tone, as she began to prep Emma for her surgery.

"She sure spends a lot of time with that patient." Arizona said, startling Alex from his trance.

"Huh," Alex said a bit confused at first, "I know, she's just concerned about her, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm concerned about all my patients, but that doesn't mean that I spend all my free time taking care of them." Arizona replied.

Alex looked back down at his chart knowing that Arizona was right. "I know, she's just close to the case, it's personal for her." Alex explained knowing the reasons behind Jo's strong connection to the poor abandoned baby.

"Well she'd getting attached, you can see it in her eyes, that's the way I look at Sophia." Arizona said as she finished writing in her chart and walked away. Alex continued to watch as Jo prepped Emma for surgery, watching her every move, as she cringed when Emma cried in pain after a needle stick, and when she would take a few moments just to stare at the baby. He knew what was happening, and he knew that he only had one option, he just wasn't sure how Jo would react.

**Well here you are, a bit later than I'd hoped, but here none the less. It is currently 3 am so I apologize for any typos it's late and I'm only have awake so mistakes are inevitable. Anyway, I always love reviews, favorites, and follows from you guys, they make me happy! **


End file.
